The support services provided will deal primarily with the support of conferences and workshops, the preparation of reports, and related documentation for each of the three Boards. The total effort will require significant planning, analytic, and documentation suport. The planning and analytic support will include: collection, arrangement, and structuring of scientific information; assistance in analysis of data; and provision of flow charts and other pictorial material which conceptualize past, present, and planned programs in each disease. Assistance will be needed in developing fiscal profiles of various aspects of the national programs. The documentation support will include provision of typing and editing of biomedical information; design of reports, including covers, lay-out, etc.; preparation, design, and distribution of charts, tables, diagrams, and visual displays, as well as the preparation and distribution of interim reports, status briefings, and final reports.